zeddfandomcom-20200214-history
Zedd Wiki:CLARITY
CLARITY, an acronym for the 's basic policies and guidelines, should be adhered to by every user. C''' '''ollaboration is key. The is meant to be a project built by the community, rather than just one person or a few people alone. If you have a piece of knowledge regarding the topic of a page that is not yet here, please don't hesitate to add it! L''' ''' earn from your mistakes. Other users may not approve of your edits (even if they are good-faith), but don't be discouraged if that is the case. Learn why they don't approve, and use that knowledge to help keep yourself from making similar edits the next time.The "learn from your mistakes" policy does NOT apply to situations where the disapproving user is disapproving solely to harass others (e.g. leaving messages on your message wall that contain profanity, racial slurs, etc., after you have made a good-faith edit). Situations like these should be reported to . A''' '''nyone is welcome. You don't have to be a Zedd fan to join the ! All users are welcome here.However, please be aware that the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (abbreviated COPPA)—which prevents children under the age of 13 from creating Wikia accounts—will always be in effect on the . If you post that you are under the age of 13 anywhere on the wiki, you will be blocked without warning and, if necessary, reported to Wikia. R''' '''espect your fellow contributors. A little bit of kindness can really go a long way. Even if a user is a proven vandal, do NOT leave threatening or hateful messages on their message wall; let the administrators handle them as needed.Refer to this help page for more information on dealing with intimidating users. I''' '''mpartiality is not optional. When adding information to a page, avoid inserting your own opinions into the facts, otherwise they will be removed.These types of opinions are not to be confused with those of official critics. The general rule is that if a review can be reliably cited, it can be added to a wiki page. Refer to Stay the Night#Critical reception for an example of opinions that are acceptable to add. Your opinions CAN, however, be stated in the article comments, but please refrain from "shouting" (writing comments in all capital letters), spamming links to irrelevant external sites, or using profanity. T'ry to enjoy yourself!' Don't be afraid to say hello to the other users; more than likely, they're working towards the same goal or goals as you are. Y'ou are responsible for your own actions.' For privacy concerns, we ask that you do NOT post personal information (phone numbers, addresses, etc.) anywhere on the . Things like your name and age can be posted on your profile (though we recommend against it), but only at your own discretion.In accordance with Wikia's Terms of Use, users are strictly prohibited from asking for the personal information of others. Violations of this rule will result in a warning and, if persistent, a block. Important Notes Category:Policy Category:Site policy